This Is What You Asked For
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: They say beware of the wrath of a woman's scorn, but here, Paige and Dean must beware of the wrath of a man's scorn. Seth Rollins, and with a little help of The Authority, set out to make the lunatic fringe and the british diva's life a living hell. Throw in a certain Bella Twin, things will only get worse.
1. Prologue Realizations

**_"You don't even want this, you_** don't even need this."

* * *

><p>Dean purposely tried to rush through his backstage pass interview with Renee Young to try to get to her. He had barely been able to sit down and watch her segment, and when he was able to, he saw her in the middle of the ring with the Divas title in another woman's hands. The feeling that rushed through him was unexplainable, it was a mixture of anger and sadness. Dean didn't even want to imagine what she was feeling.<p>

He couldn't get to her before because it seemed like the earth swallowed her when her segment was over, and he was up just moments later. _What a shit boyfriend I may look like right now._

This all just felt bittersweet for him at the moment. The first night he made a move at Paige was the night she won her Divas title, and now he couldn't even find her the night she lost it. He wanted to get a hold of her, but then he didn't because he literally had no idea what to say when she was in front of him.

"Paige! Paige! Wait! I need to ask you at least one question!" The moment his hearing caught her name being screamed out, Eden's yells filled in the hallways, letting Dean Ambrose follow them to lead him to their location. The fact he didn't hear Paige's voice scared him a bit, but he kept following Eden's screams nonetheless.

"Just leave me alone!" He could recognize her accent from a mile away, and the tone of her voice broke his heart even more than it already felt like it was. Dean was convinced Eden would retreat and let Paige have her space, but once he kept hearing her insisting on Paige addressing her loss, he sped up to the scene and once he knew it, he crashed into Paige's unstable body.

She didn't look up, he knew she knew very well it was him. Eden was still there with several cameramen behind her, it was enough to push the easily fired buttons of Dean Ambrose.

"Eden, sweetheart, you spark me as a smart girl. Don't make me think otherwise and please walk away and take your goddamn cameras with you. Go!" Right when he felt a nerve strike, Dean felt Paige get a tight grip on his arm muscle. Usually he would easily hustle his way out of her grip, but he knew it just wouldn't be right to test her being at the moment.

Seconds after his outburst, Eden was nowhere to be found nor the cameramen that were attached to her. Paige still couldn't find the courage to look up at the man before her. She didn't know why. He has seen her in this state before, but know it felt worse for him to lay eyes on her.

"Paige, baby come on look at me." She heard the sincereness in his voice, but that made her fear his reaction when he saw her face. But knowing him better than anybody, she wasn't surprised when she felt him use his index finger to slowly lift up her chin for her face to be visible to him.

Her mascara was running, her eyes were a bright red and were beginning to get a bit swollen from the sides. Even though he could see her eyes very clearly, she still couldn't find the pride to look into his eyes. She feared they were filled with disappointment.

"N-no. I c-can't." She gently pushed his hands away from the sides of her face and proceeded to look down at their feet. Normally Dean wouldn't take any of Paige's insecurity, but tonight he knew it wasn't the right time to fight it off. "I look pathetic. Utterly pathetic. Dean, they didn't even let me know that I was dropping the title tonight."

When those words slipped off of Paige's mouth, Dean felt like something inside of him exploded. That was all he needed to know to confirm his suspicions from the moment he was told Paige was no longer WWE Diva's Champion.

"That son of a bitch!" The anger being spit out of Dean's mouth alongside his words was enough to finally make Paige reach eye contact with him. His whole figure was shaking, his fists were crushed together, trying to find the strength to continue talking to his British girlfriend.

"What do you-" Paige stopped mid way her question, as realization hit her like a slap in the face. "N-no. He may be capable of anything else, but why would he do this to me?"

"Paige come on, think about it. He was literally obsessed with you, he went as far as to break The Shield because of the fact you and I are together. Why wouldn't Seth Rollins do this just to make us suffer even more?!" Paige didn't want to believe so much revenge and evilness was inside one man's system, but as Dean explained his reasoning more and more it all became clear to her.

Paige wiped the running mascara marks on her cheeks before Dean took over and cupped her face in between both of his hands. "Well, what can we do now?"

"Why say it? Lets just do it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>HEY GUYS. I know I know, why would I even start a new story? I'll tell you why, because idea struck me and yeah. Why not?<br>_**

**_So this first chapter was crappy I know and short, but it was like a prologue & I promise it shall be better as it goes on!_**

**_Feedback is very welcomed, I would appreciate it since I'm starting to get back into writing again, and I'm pretty insecure about this story._**

**_Hope y'all enjoyed, till next time!_**


	2. Lonesome

_**"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away."**_

**_PS; Major character introduction. Nikki Bella. Creds to QueenChelsieAmbrose _**

* * *

><p>Dean's phone rang on the night stand. He really didn't want to answer it. It was just before 1 am and he really wanted to go to sleep. Paige still wasn't talking to him, not that he expected her to, but he had hoped. He knew only one person would be calling him at this hour. So he grabbed the phone, "What's up, Nik?" He could almost hear her smile on the other end of the line.<p>

"Hey." She drawled, drawing out the e. She heard him roll over on his bed. Hotel room beds never seemed to be noise free, "How is Paige doing with all of this? The way she's acting... all nice to AJ. What's up with that?" Nikki was legitimately worried. She and Paige had become close friends in the young divas time on the main roster, even before the British Beauty started dating Dean. Paige hadn't gotten along with a lot of the women backstage, but because Nikki knew Dean had a thing for the young woman, she took it upon herself to get to know her. After a few weeks, she they had become good friends. Watching Paige lose the title the way she did, didn't settle well with her. And the way she's been acting, it unsettled her even more. She, just as Dean did, knew Seth - her on and off boyfriend of 2 years- had been involved.

She was a smart woman, she knew Seth liked Paige, a lot. She knew Seth was jealous that Dean had gotten the attention of the former NXT Women's Champion. Seth hadn't made it a secret that he was upset either, he turned on Roman and Dean and couple weeks after Dean and Paige officially got together. And soon after, Seth was a changed man, only worrying about being World Heavyweight champion. He didn't even speak up when Stephanie McMahon made it clear that she had no intentions of letting up on the Bella. He continually let her get put in dangerous situations and did nothing. All because he was obsessed with making Paige and Dean's lives a living hell. But Nikki stayed quiet about it.

Dean rolled his eyes, not that he had a problem with her inquiring about Paige, he was happy she had taken interest. But she had reminded him that she herself was being abused by the Authority. "No wait, before anything, I have even more of a reason to be pissed at the authority now because of the way they are treating you." He felt himself getting worked up, he was pissed. He wanted to rip Seth's head off. He wanted to run over him and the rest of the Authority with his rental car.

"It's fine, LooneyTunes." Nikki answered quickly. She didn't want him worrying about her. She could handle anything the Authority dished out. Yeah, it was nice to know he cared, but it would have been even nicer if he was her boyfriend, the man who was supposed to love and protect her. Instead, Seth's former friend was the pissed one.

Dean was distracted by the sound of the shower, Paige was finally getting in. He turned his attention back the the phone call. "No. It's not Nik. Why hasn't Seth done anything?" He was angered all over again. He wanted to barge over and go full on Lunatic Fringe on Seth; for Paige and for Nikki.

Nikki held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she looked for clothes to change into. "I dunno. He's still obsessed with Paige," she whispered into the phone, sort of hurt at her own words. It was never fun admitting that your boyfriend was in love with someone else. Maybe it wasn't love, maybe it was more so not wanting others to be happier than you. If she were honest though, she'd say she didn't love Seth anymore either. No more than he felt for her. Instead, she felt love for the man on the other end of the line, a man that had become one of her closest friends.

Dean's heart broke a little bit more for her. She had become accustomed to being forgotten. She was a long way from being the confident queen she had been when he first met her. He blamed her change on Seth, who had caused nothing but destruction lately "I swear to god. If he doesn't-"

"Dean. Leave it alone. I'm fine." She all by yelled at him, only keeping her voice low because Seth was sleeping. She frowned, wondering why she cared for someone who obviously didn't feel the same way. Why did she care if she disturbed his sleep or not? She may have not loved him anymore, but she still cared. And it killed her. "Now answer my question."

Dean relented, flipping onto his back, "I don't know. She's finally stopped crying. Even though she's acting like nothing's wrong, I catch her every night crying a bit. But she won't let me in on what she's planning to do." It almost scared him, not knowing what she was thinking.

Nikki sighed. "Just- don't worry about me. Give Paige all your attention okay?" He was amazed at how selfless Nikki was being. No one else knew that side of her. But he himself thought she wasn't thinking about herself enough.

"I can't."

Nikki sighed, wondering why in the hell she couldn't just be upfront about her feelings for him. "She's your girlfriend.." Her words felt like bile in her mouth, but she sounded more defeated than anything. She wanted to drown, wanted the room to swallow her whole.

"I know, I just worry about you. I love you, and it sucks watching you get hurt while your boyfriend just sits back and watches. I mean yeah, I wanted to kill him before. But I want to kill him more now." It felt natural to say all of that to her, he had meant all of it. He was in love with Paige, but Nikki had been an important person in his life for years. When she and Seth were happy, he had become very close to her. He respected her take no shit attitude and it became very easy for him to care for her. He had grown to love her. He'd say it was in a sibling way, but it wasn't. It was downright love that he couldn't categorize. She had been there for him through a lot, supported him when he couldn't talk to anyone else. He felt the animalistic need to protect her. Seth wasn't doing it. And he had cost his girlfriend - one of the most dedicated people on the roster - the title. A title she had held for 2 months.

"I gotta go, LooneyTunes." Nikki sighed softly, throwing herself back onto her bed. "Tell Paige I said hey."

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. Sometimes he wondered if she thought LooneyTunes wasn't his actual name.

"Goodnight, love you." She meant it too. And as it was with him, it was a love that that couldn't be put in a category. It was theirs. "Besos."

Dean shook his head, smiling at her antics. She had away with sounding so carefree even when her life was being torn apart from around her. "Love you back," he hung up, her laugh the last thing he heard. He looked up to see Paige walking out the bathroom. "Hey."

She looked down at her feet, pulling back the bed covers to lay down beside him. She didn't say anything, only curling up against him. He took that as a good sign. She had seemingly been feeling better, but she still wasn't talking. It pained him, watching her look so hurt. He wanted to take it all away. "Nikki says hi." Dean kinda hoped it would at least make Paige speak. He got nothing. "She's worried about you."

She said nothing in return. Dean felt her nod her head a bit, but got nothing more. She didn't have it in her to speak. She had just lost her most prized possession.

"Paige come-" Dean was about to complete his sentence until he felt her dug her head more into his chest. He took that as a sign not to speak anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lets all take time and credit and applaud QueenChelsieAmbrose for this beautiful chapter. We brainstormed it and she put it down. She also helped me on plugging in Nikki into this story! Now I am even more excited!<strong>_

_**So I hope y'all enjoyed this. I know that this was pretty short, but it's just starting, I PROMISE. Please let me in your thoughts about this! It'd mean a lot to me alright? Especially with changing the plot around, I hope you guys will still like it (:**_

_**Till next time! Love you guys (:**_


End file.
